


The Other Fellow's Blessings

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: There are things Roy envies about Connor that have nothing to do with Ollie.





	The Other Fellow's Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> "Envy is the art of counting the other fellow's blessings instead of your own."-Harold Coffin

Roy had never really had a good role model in the relationship department.  
  
He couldn't remember his mother, so even if his father's relationship with her had been a healthy one, it hadn't done Roy a whole lot of good, beyond the point of conception. Brave Bow hadn't had a social life that Roy could remember, and Roy had no intention of living his life _that_ way. As for Ollie. . . well, Ollie's problems with women - all entirely brought upon himself - were legendary. Even the two stabilizing influences that Ollie had brought into Roy's life, Hal and Dinah, had pretty shitackular luck in the romance department.

So, when Roy's relationship with Dick crashed and burned, he wasn't overly surprised. Disappointed, yes, but not surprised. Hell, it wasn't the first time he'd screwed up a relationship, and if loosing this one hurt more than all of the others combined, Roy figured he'd just have to deal with it. Based on the role models Roy had, he figured that relationship troubles were just part of the give and take every superhero had to deal with. 

Then Connor Hawke had dropped into his life.

Roy liked Connor. Hell, he couldn't have liked the kid more if they had _actually_ been born brothers. He even liked the kid's boyfriend, truth be told. Kyle was fun in the way that most of their fellow superheros seemed to check at the door the minute they got a costume.

But the simplicity with which Connor and Kyle conducted their relationship - no screaming matches, no alpha male competitions, no mentor bashing and lots of really great sex - was slowly driving Roy nuts. Mostly, because it was really the first time Roy had seen anything resembling a healthy, functioning relationship. It looked an awful lot like the kind of relationship adults were supposed to have, and it made Roy want to chase Dick down, drag him back to the cliched little artist's apartment where Kyle lived, point to the domestic bliss, and say, "That's what I wanted with you."  
  
The fact that Roy knew it was too late for Dick and him made the envy he felt every time he looked at Connor and Kyle together completely dwarf any childish envy he might have harbored toward's Connor's close relationship with Ollie.  
  
It wasn't fair that Connor had gotten all the good breaks in life. Sometimes, in his darkest moments that he'd never share with anyone, he wanted nothing more than to push Kyle down on the rumbled couch and fuck his brother's boyfriend rotten. It had nothing to do with wanting Kyle, because Dick took up too much of Roy's want for that to be true, but it did have every thing to do with making baby brother feel just an ounce of the disappointment Roy had been dealing with every day of his life.  
  
Roy wasn't proud of the thought and he'd never actually _do_ it, even if the world titled off it's axis and Kyle suddenly became willing. Which he wouldn't, because unlike the partners Roy had picked, Kyle _loved_ Connor.  
  
The fact that Roy wanted - even for a moment- to disturb the happiness between the two men was proof that he was a Grade A asshole, and made Roy feel guilty for even being in Connor's presence. The kid didn't have a mean bone in his body, and if he ever knew the ill will Roy sometimes harbored towards him, he'd never be able to understand it.  
  
Maybe. . .maybe that's why Connor kept getting the good luck. He surely deserved it a hell of a lot more than Roy did. That tiny fact was the only thing that made Connor and Kyle's little love fest remotely bearable to be around.  



End file.
